Beauty in each other
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Japan and England were lonely; having few friends and used to being alone most of the time. Due to their love of cats, good food, tea and neutral approach they got along well. But would other countries understand their relationship? BritainxJapan, Genderswap, Yuri/Lesbian (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

England walked down the street quietly; she had been asked by her close friend Kaori Honda "Japan" to meet up for tea. Considering her history she could hardly say no; she loved a good brew.

"I do hope I'm not late; But I'm not familiar with this place" She thought worriedly. She wished she had brought a map to help her get around; it would have saved so much time.

England was visiting Japan's home for the 2nd time but was not very good at finding her way around. Her first stay had not been very long and she had only stayed at her friend's house during that time.

Suddenly her phone began ringing loudly to which she answered it quickly "Um yes hello" she said nervously. God she knew it; Japan was going to be mad for being so late. She closed her eyes waiting to be scolded.

"England are you ok? You didn't get lost did you?" Japan asked worriedly. She would have been happy to meet England had she just asked.

"No; No I'm fine. I'm on my way now" England reassured her friend anxiously. She would never live it down if she showed her habit of running late. It was a curse she had lived with since her birth; it annoyed her so much.

Japan gave a concerned mumble down the phone; she worried that England often acted like she knew what she was doing. It wasn't a bad sign to know when you were wrong or made a mistake.

Suddenly England tripped over scraping her knee and dropping her phone. Her glasses tumbled off her face and she landed on the ground with a thump. For a minute everything went quiet and her body ached.

"Ouch" she squeaked quietly and got up slowly. Her knee stung as she got up; it wasn't badly hurt but had a rather nasty graze. Her uniform was dusty but it would be clean after a patting down.

Suddenly she realized her glasses were gone and she panicked; she wasn't exactly blind but she wasn't far sighted so she needed them. She internally cursed as she frantically felt around for her glasses. Today was just not her day; it seemed even the gods were against her plans and she cursed them internally.

"Here you go" a kind voice said.

She looked up to see a figure holding her glasses; England took them gingerly and placed them on her face. When she saw who it was she just about died of embarrassment "J...Japan!" she cried out loudly.

Japan knelt beside her worriedly and examined her knee "Are you ok? I told you it was no bother coming to meet you" she scolded worriedly. If she had just stayed put this wouldn't have happened.

England smiled awkwardly "I'm fine really; it just a scrape. I'll survive a small tumble like this" she reassured her. She would never admit that it stung like hell; but she was a tough cookie and she would never show her pain. Hell she had suffered worse than this in the past and she was no pussy.

Japan sighed worriedly "Well it needs to be cleaned or it will get infected; come with me" she said firmly. She could tell when someone was lying and while Britain was sneaky sometimes; she was bad at lying.

 ** _A short time later_**

Japan and England sat at a small sink at the side of the road. You could cool off, clean your face or get a drink from it. For now they were using it for first aid purposes. It was quite a handy little road stop.

"I...I'm sorry to put your through this trouble" Britain stammered nervously. She had made herself look like such a bloody fool. God why did she have to be so clumsy now of all days?

"It's no trouble; this is what friend's do" Japan said solemnly. Her dark hair fell upon her face as she leaned forward. Secretly she found Britain's clumsiness rather adorable; the fact that she tried to hide it was even cuter.

Britain blushed intensely her cheeks practically glowing; though they had only been friends a short time she couldn't help but be flustered by Japan's lack of boundaries. The again their cultures were quite different so their interpretations of certain situations were quite different in Japan's point of view.

While she was more reserved and polite; Japan was more solemn, polite and honest. It often worried her though how naive Japan could be about some situations. This made Britain worry that someone could trick her and thus she would get into danger (people like France).

Japan caressed her leg gently as she dabbed the wet cloth over the injury; it was still a little red but it was all clean now. She sighed a breath of relief and placed the cloth at the side of the sink.

"Keep still" she said firmly and rummaged in her pocket. She pulled out her handkerchief and a bunny plaster. She always kept them on her in case of emergencies; it was good common knowledge after all.

Britain panicked as Japan pulled her leg towards her slightly and dried it off; she then placed the band aid over her knee. After she was done Britain sighed a breath of relief. She was just glad it was over; if she had done anything else she would have suffered a nosebleed.

"T...Thank you" Britain said shyly; usually when she was hurt she dealt with it herself. She had never really had to bother about help in such situations before. But that rock had come out of nowhere and thus the accident had happened.

Japan got to her feet slowly and smiled "It's quite alright; I'm glad I could help you" she said kindly. Her brown eyes were filled with kindness and warmth practically radiating good Ki.

Britain blushed and looked away shyly; Japan was so cute she could barely look her in the eyes sometimes. It was shocking how much of an effect the dark haired girl had on her; it sometimes scared her.

She got to her feet slowly taking her time; her knee still stung a little but felt a bit better. She bowed quickly to show respect "Thank you Japan; I really owe you one" she said gratefully.

Japan smiled "Do not trouble yourself Britain; I'm glad I came to meet you. If not I worry about how sore it would have been to find me" she said sweetly. She would do anything to help someone in need; it was part of her nature after all.

Japan's kindness and polite nature often stunned Britain; she had never met such a good natured person before. While her tactical abilities and battle strategies were to be feared she was truly a good human. She carried both Yin and Yang within her and showed either personality depending on the situation; basically whether it was good or bad.

Britain smiled gently clutching her bag "Shall we go for tea?" she suggested kindly. She just wanted to hurry up and forget this whole incident; it was bad enough she ad been late and now she had made a fool out of herself.

Japan smiled warmly "Yes; I'm sure we could both do with a drink after this little adventure" she chuckled in amusement.

 ** _At tea shop_**

Britain and Japan sat opposite each other at a little booth. They had ordered two Green tea's and some strawberry Mochi. Sweets and tea tasted so good after a long walk; it left you feeling refreshed and energetic.

Britain sat quietly with her head bowed and her knee's clutched to her lap; she couldn't get over the embarrassment she had been through earlier. She would never live this down and hoped America didn't hear about it.

"Britain are you still troubled about earlier?" Japan said worriedly her tone hinting concern. She knew Britain got embarrassed easily but it wasn't a big deal; accidents happened to everyone.

Britain flinched; Japan knew what she was thinking before she even said it. She had good intuition and it was hard to hide anything from her. It was one of her many great assets and made her a more deadly foe.

Japan sighed heavily and leaned her chin on her right hand quietly; she stared at the nerdy young girl quietly. Her dark eyes roamed over the blonde taking in her every measurement and detail.

Though she would never say it out loud; Japan had become quite interested in Britain. Her intelligence and nerdy appearance were quite alluring to her. She found intelligence most attractive in a woman and Britain practically exuded it.

Britain blushed intensely under Japan's stare; did she have dirt in her hair? I mean she couldn't right? She rinsed off her head just in case so it was clean? Did she have a scrape on her face too?

"Um...Japan..." she stammered nervously her head still facing her knees. She couldn't look her in the face out of embarrassment and her beauty. It was no wonder France flirted with her so often; then again France flirted with everyone.

"Yes?" Japan said curiously her brown eyes filled with interest.

England bit her lip "W...Why are you staring at me?" she asked awkwardly. If her uniform was see through right now she would just die of embarrassment; her day would be ruined and she would never be able to show her face again.

Japan blinked then smiled fondly; god Britain was so naive to her good looks. It made her all the cuter. It really was true that people who didn't know how good looking they were; were actually the most attractive.

She reached forward and tapped Britain's nose playfully "It's because Britain is so cute" she teased fondly.


	2. C2:my cute England

England and Japan walked along the road together quietly; they had quite enjoyed a cup of tea together and some sweets. She was planning on taking the train back home later on and sleeping on it; after all she wasn't staying long.

It would be a long and tedious journey; most likely America would pester about sweets or trinkets she didn't have. Then she would have the time difference that she would have to get used to...god this was going to suck. Eventually her thoughts were broken by the dark haired companion.

"England-san?" Japan asked curiously her cheeks hinting a gentle blush. She had never asked this of anyone before but she hoped that she would accept. As much as she liked her own company; it did get lonely sometimes.

"Yes?" England asked curiously. She was glad that Japan had looked past her accident earlier; it made it easier to forget. God she hated being such a klutz

"Would...would you mind staying with me a bit longer?" Japan asked hopefully. She wanted to spend more time with the young lady and above all see her in a kimono.

More times that she could count she had imaged seeing England in a kimono with bunches; god the very idea made her blush. She had once told China and Germany how bad she wanted to fuck England.

It often blew her mind how stunning the English girl was; her long honey locks that tumbled down like sunshine. Her piercing green eyes which shone like jewels; her long luscious legs and her ample breasts.

England was essentially an angel in human form; adorned with radiance and intelligence. However she was not aware of her beauty which made her all the cuter; after all the pretty ones were always the ones who never knew it.

England blushed; she didn't want to impose but she would enjoy having some time away from home. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to impose" she asked worriedly.

She had already caused so many problems for Japan as it was; now she would be imposing on the country without any essentials. No toothbrush, No pyjama's and no spare underwear; god she was suck a pillock.

Japan smiled "It's no problem; I have spare clothes you can borrow" she said kindly. She had a feeling England would look good in her clothes.

England hugged Japan impulsively; she never usually showed affection to anyone. But she was just so grateful; Japan was being so kind to her it was just overwhelming.

France usually just teased her or tried to get in her pants, America abandoned her a long time ago when she got her independence. And her older sisters Scotland and Ireland were barely ever around.

Japan blushed; she wasn't used to affection let alone by her crush. A shy blush warmed her cheeks "England...san" she said shyly.

"I...I'm sorry; It's just I'm not used to such kindness. I'm used to being on my own" England said quietly.

It got very lonely sometimes for England; she would pass the days reading books or gardening. Other days she would speak to her friends Mint Bunny or captain hook; but they were not always around.

She longed for company and it hurt her how other countries only used her for their own needs. Mainly it was taking advantage of her kindness or asking her for sexual favours and she was sick of it.

Japan placed a hand on England's arm gently; she was so warm and smelled like apples and fresh air. She only wished she could spend more time with England more often; she was a lot more tolerable than the other nations.

"England-san..." Japan said quietly clenching her arm. This was a huge risk but it meant getting help and seeing England dress up in something cute.

England blinked then realized she had hugged Japan without her consent; but she hadn't seemed to hate it. She pulled away quickly feeling awkward "Sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm such a soppy git" she apologized quickly.

Japan blinked in surprise at England's reaction. She hadn't hated the fact England hugged her; in fact she had loved it. However considering she was used to being isolated or somewhat bullied by her older sister Scotland it wasn't surprising.

"Would you like to help me clean my house; it will give us something to do when we get back" Japan offered politely. They would not only be getting work done but would be able to spend time together.

Besides it wouldn't hurt to see England in a maid costume; adorned with a frilly apron and brown boots with stockings. A small trickle of drool teased the edge of her mouth as she imagined England as a maid. FUCK YES

England blinked as she watched the dark haired girl zone out. She knew Japan kept to herself a lot and loved studying. But seeing her completely zone out was a whole new experience for her. "Um...Japan?" she asked worriedly.

Japan snapped out of her daydream; how could she have let England see her with such a perverted face. This was so embarrassing; she probably thought so badly of her now!

England smiled in amusement "So even the great Japan can zone out sometimes" she teased playfully. She took the dark haired girls hand in her own and walked ahead quickly pulling her along.

Japan said nothing but was surprised at England's forward gesture; her hands were so soft and warm. This was a totally different side to the nation she had never seen before.

"It's not good to put off work; and I want to earn my stay since I'm putting you out like this" England stated firmly.

Japan blinked then smiled fondly; this was the England she was used to. Forward, confident and always helpful; it was one of the things she loved about her.

" _I love you England-san"_ she thought quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Japan's dirty trick

England entered Japan's house quietly removing her shoes before she did so. Other than their love of tea, cats and gardening; she and Japan removed their shoes before entering their homes. The idea of getting their floors dirty very much annoyed both nations; as to why they frowned upon America and his hygiene standards.

"Shall we get straight to it? Or would you prefer to rest first?" England asked politely. She had no idea what Japan's schedule was compared to hers. However she would be more than able to work around it once she got the hang of it.

"Actually England-san; I have an acquired uniform I use for cleaning" Japan said smiling sweetly. This was a bold move and very risky if England caught on; but she was willing to gamble.

England raised an eyebrow; however it did sort of make sense. Kimonos were very high quality in Japan; getting them dirty was frowned upon. She also didn't have a different set of clothes so she was very grateful.

"I have set it out in the spare room for you; please go change and then meet me around the porch" Japan said politely. She herself would simply wear a white hair cover and pull on a comfy shirt and bottoms. But seeing England in a maid costume would make her day.

England nodded quietly and went in search of the spare room. She had been told on the way here that it would be where she would stay while with Japan. "Japan is truly a kind person; I never intended to stay but I'm most grateful for her kindness" England thought to herself quietly.

She would have to find some way to repay her kindness; perhaps she could order some roses for her as thank you. Considering her personality; red or white seemed to suit Japan best. Eventually she reached the spare room and opened the sliding door quietly. When she found the uniform folded up on the floor; she just about shat herself. There folded up on the floor was a black and white maid outfit with a red necktie, stockings and black shoes.

"What...what the bloody hell is this?!" England yelled mentally as she stared at the revealing uniform. When she expected cleaning uniform; she did think of something like a maid outfit. But why the hell was it so short? In her nation maid outfits had longer sleeves and skirts; and had an apron.

Could Japan be playing some form of sick joke on her? Maybe; she was aware Japan had a secret kinky streak. However she had no idea cosplay was under that category.

It was then that England got a very wicked idea. She could tease the crap out of Japan with this; while also acting like the world's biggest cock block.

England was a master of look but don't touch; she was very good at flirting with people but never give the goods. This way she could get payback on Japan for making her dress like this. "Payback time Japan; and you won't like it" England muttered wickedly. Oh this was going to be fun.

 _ **A short time later**_

Japan was out on the porch looking out dusters, water bowls and wet cloths. The house needed a thorough cleaning and it would a long job. It would take a long time but it would be worth it in the end.

"Japan; I'm done" England called padding through the hallway. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. She would make Japan pay for this humiliation.

Japan turned around and just about had a nosebleed; this was even better than she imagined. She thanked France for suggesting she do such a thing; even if she would deny it for the rest of her life.

There was England her hair still in bunches; clad in a maid costume. She had a frilly cap, stockings and no shoes. There were no shoulders and short poufy sleeves; there was a corset like waist and a small white material area around the chest. The skirt ended at England's knees and had a white apron around the waist with a petticoat underneath. There was a mock collar around the neck with a red necktie and red choker fastening.

England mentally smirked; part one of the plan was complete. Of course Japan was a bit of a perv anyway; so of course she would like it. For christs sake this was the woman that got off to tentacle porn of all things.

"Japan; what's wrong? Don't you like it?" England fake teased shaking her hips playfully. She gave Japan the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage from behind her glasses.

Japan's nose gave in and the flood gates broke; she grabbed a tissue and thanked the heavens. Holy shit was England cute; it was taking all her mental strength not to attack her now. She eventually turned around her cheeks flushed "N...Not at all England-san; it's very much the opposite" Japan explained awkwardly.

She then handed England a cloth and a bowl of water "Please could you clean the floor? I'll take care of the higher ups" Japan asked politely. She had to keep up the poker face; she couldn't give in now.

England irked for a minute; Japan had gone to all the trouble to but this only to get it dirty? Didn't she want to peak? God she was boring.

Japan saw her hesitate and raised an eyebrow "England-san?" she questioned curiously. Had she caught on?

England sighed heavily and took the items; god Japan was lame at being a pervert. Guess she could only get off if it was 2D style works or something. She then got on her hands and knees and started cleaning the floor; this wasn't going as well as she thought it would.

While England started cleaning the floor; Japan started dusting the sliding doors. As she did so she subtly peeked at England as she cleaned the floor. While the skirt didn't completely ride up; it did come close to doing so. This teased Japan more than England realized. The maid outfit was certainly a good choice to go with.

"I wonder what kind of panties England-san wears" Japan thought to herself as she cleaned. She wondered if they were plain or lacy; the idea made her cheeks heat up again. The fact that England was wearing it without a bra said a lot; I mean she had to remove it when she put it on; the thing was shoulder less after all. Her mind wondered into her more lustful thoughts about England's outfit. She began to laugh quietly as the pictures filled her mind.

Meanwhile England watched the nation laugh quietly to herself while a small amount of drool appeared in the corner of her mouth. She smirked to herself glad her plan was working "Looks like the plan is starting to work; once this is done I'll get into full swing" England muttered to herself cheekily.

She had a cocktail of ideas planned for messing with Japan; it would range from teasing to full blown fake flirting. Then once it was over she would humiliate Japan so bad she would cry.

While she did like the country very much as a person; one thing she hated being was shown up or made uncomfortable. And by dressing like this she was damaging her pride greatly "Once this is over; I'll expose Japan's perverseness and make sure she never pulls shit like this again" England chuckled deviously.

Meanwhile as England chuckled to herself Japan simply watched happily; she didn't know what England was thinking about but she didn't care. This was the best day of her life; finally one of her fantasies about England had come true. Now all she needed was for something interesting to happen.


	4. C4: Dirty thoughts

**Sorry this story took me so long to update the new chapter**

 **I had been meaning to for a while; but couldn't get an idea of what to do next. However I think it paid off as I was able to come up with this gem**

 **Flashbacks of England and Japan just being a perv; hilarity and feels ensue**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England reached up to clean the bookshelf quietly; she was on a stepladder which was proving to be quite wobbly. However thankfully it was remaining steady and preventing her fall. However the daunting feeling of it collapsing without warning lingered at the back of her mind; it had happened once before while helping America when she got a new bookshelf.

The idea of falling at such a height made her shiver. While no serious damage would be done, it would hurt like a mother afterwards. In short there would be a lot of curse words spoken. Then maybe a cut but quite a few bruises would take place; nothing she wasn't used to as a nation though; she was far used to pain that you would expect.

She had sustained many injuries over her time both physical and emotional. During her years of caring for America and during her years as a pirate. While most had healed, there were a few that still physically remained which she kept hidden. The now older and bigger nation had been quite the troublesome child and she had dealt with quite a few painful situations.

The stab wound to the shoulder she had received from America when they fought for her independence. Many scars and wounds from her years as a pirate fighting Spain and other more painful ones from her years between WW1 and WW2. However there were emotional wounds from that time too; from America leaving her to burying her fellow comrades behind enemy lines.

However, there were also some more personal wounds that she hid from others; some adding to her darker history as a country. During her younger years as a country she was forced to sell her physical form as a country to other women and men for money. During the Victorian age and many other years, she had worked in brothels and as an escort. The customers were not always kind and some had abused her badly; however, that was all in the past.

The only ones to know of such a thing were Spain, France and her siblings. The idea of America or such countries knowing of her more painful side to her sex filled history made her feel sick with fear and anger. The things she had been forced to endure and do for money were not worth mentioning; hell if America knew she would probably hate her and she couldn't bare such a thing.

While she hated to admit it; while this outfit was revealing she did feel confident in it. Reminding her of the old days when she worked as a nursery maid during the Victorian years for young children. There were some parts of her history that were more light filled. Such as her years working in medicine and medical backgrounds; because she not only learned to heal others but also herself.

"England-san are you ok?" Japan asked curiously entering the sitting room. As soon as she looked up her face turned red; from this height, she could see England's underwear. She was sure many other nations had dreamed of such a thing; such as France or Italy but instead she was the lucky one and she was internally crying for joy.

They were white and lacey; suiting her very well. She had always thought from her ladylike attitude she would wear plain undergarments; how wrong she was indeed. Who knew she liked such pretty underwear; it was completely opposite to her personality yet it kind of fitted her.

She had heard the rumours of England being the queen of perverts. Her history of sexual endeavors and romantic conquests was quite impressive that even France teased her about it. However she could only imagine the kind of things she had gotten up to over her many years of existence as a country; only two words came to mind FUCK YES.

" _Thank you Kami for this blessing!"_ Japan cried mentally tears spilling down her face. This was the happiest moment of her entire life. She had to take advantage of this situation as she never knew when it would happen again. After all it wasn't everyday she got to see the now ladylike and proper nation dressed up in such revealing attire.

She quietly took out her phone and took a picture of England's panties from where she was. It came with a zoom camera allowing her to take up close photos and the best part was you didn't hear the flash. It meant she could satisfy her more kinky and frowned upon interests without being caught in the act; she was truly as smart as the other nations believed.

After the photo was done she stared at it admirably praising herself for her photography skills. England really did have a nice ass; curved, chubby, full and well proportioned; she could stare at it all day. For all the other nations called her a prude and a hypocrite; one thing she could agree with them about that was England did indeed have a nice ass.

England looked down to see Japan staring at her phone with a glazed over look. Probably watching hentai no doubt while she was working; who knew she was such a slacker. She had heard from America just how perverted the Asian country could be. Hell she was the only nation capable of rivaling her own perverseness next to France, Germany and Italy; which was not easy to do.

"I'm nearly done up here Japan; anything else need doing?" England asked curiously not realizing the innuendo she had made. Other nations did tend to tease her about being somewhat naïve; including France. This was one of those times if he was here he would be laughing his ass off while fighting hard not to ravage her like a beast due to her attire.

Japan choked on the innuendo England had unintentionally made "No! Not at all England-san! I'm just about done!" she stammered nervously. Her face flushed redder than the Camelia's that grew in her garden. There was something that needed doing; however, it involved England on her back, loud noises of lust being made and a lot of dirty sexual endeavors taking place. God, she would love to have such a thing happen.

England raised an eyebrow then started climbing down the ladder. It wobbled a little but she made it safely down to the bottom without an accident. This she was grateful for because it would make a mess which she wanted to avoid. She had worked so hard to make it tidy and it would really annoy her if it all fell apart and she ended up having to start over.

She then smiled at Japan "So what now? I feel like a cup of tea is in order" she suggested politely. Tea did sound pretty good after cleaning for so long; she was quite thirsty right now. Working hard and doing chores did make one awfully thirsty; but it was all worth it to help out the other nation while also teasing her terribly.

Japan snapped out of her trance trying not to make her blush obvious "*ahem* Yes I was thinking about some ice tea with lemon" she lied quickly. She didn't want England to know of her true thoughts. If she did; she was sure that she would scold her and go sulk in a corner about betraying her trust like this when she wanted to be friends with her.

The heat was quite intense here so hot tea would be too much in the current temperature. Some ice tea with a lemon wedge sounded great right about now and she had been meaning to introduce England to it for some time. It was the one honest thing she was doing out of her sly perverted actions that she had subtly used against England.

 _ **Later**_

England sighed heavily as she sat down on the porch in front of Japan's garden. The heat was quite intense and her body ached from stretching to clean. The temperature in Japan compared to home truly was astonishing; it made her grateful for her own climate.

She pulled at the chest of her uniform casually "Geez; the heat over is quite something" she sighed breathlessly. She didn't know how Japan could tolerate such a thing all her life; she would be dead on the floor from such heats. It showed just how much tolerance the nation had for such things compared to her.

Japan stared at England as she approached with the tray "Yes…. quite…something" she muttered bluntly as she stared at the blonde's sizeable bust. She wanted nothing better than to rip that outfit off England and fuck her here and now. However, teasing herself by not doing so was also as erotic; but by nightfall she was going to take advantage of the situation.

England saw her staring and blinked; just what in the bloody hell was she staring at? Hadn't she seen breasts before? She had her own, didn't she? Yes she was smaller than Japan but they were still impressive; at least France thought so even if he was a damn perverted frog. He could appreciate the male and female form no matter what shape or size they came by.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Something on your mind Japan?" she questioned firmly. She could see the perverted looks she had been giving her most of the day; it was her own damn fault. If she was going to get distracted then why did she want her to wear such attire? There was nothing wrong with what she wore before.

Japan stiffened "No! Not at all England-san! I was just admiring the tree's; they will be blossoming soon" she lied quickly. She couldn't admit to England that she had been staring at her breasts. Even if they were pretty big; however, they weren't as big as her own, they must have been at least 30 inches and a C cup.

God to bury her face in England's soft bosom would be the best thing in the world. To cuddle up close to her while her silky blonde hair tickled her cheek; pure heaven. When that day came she would no longer have any regrets and would happily face any trouble that reared its ugly head at her.

England watched as Japan stood there holding the tray as she dazed off. She could only imagine what dirty thoughts she could possibly be having. She would have to teach Japan a lesson for messing with her.


End file.
